


Bargaining

by Pandasushiroll



Series: Timeless Bliss [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't know how to bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargaining

2\. Bargaining

Pan’s version of pleading didn’t involve the word “please” or any form of flattery. He was “gracious” enough to offer rewards, but that was as close as he came to compromising. Most of the rewards were trivial things, like a bar of candy (which he probably stole or conjured up from some magic portal), a day of peace in which Felix was left alone (which never lasted because Peter would always get bored and come pester him anyway), or the chance to sleep in—much like he was trying to do right now.


End file.
